A Purpose
by devil08
Summary: Harry is all depressed after the war. Hermione helps. HPHR. i know its brief but i was lazy...sry


**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to J.K. Rowling, I'm not making money off this story. Feel free to borrow ideas or w/e. Thanks to Jess and Gina for the help!!

The common room was quiet this time of night. Everyone had gone to bed already. Only one person stayed behind to watch the fire slowly burn out. He sat on a large, red couch not making a sound, just sitting there reviewing his life. He had done so many things, overcome so many obstacles, yet in his mind, he had done nothing. His life was made up of fulfilling everyone else's ideals of who he should be. No one cared that he was only seventeen. All they cared about was that he get the job done and that, he had done. There was nothing else left for him to do anymore.

"Harry?" he heard from the stairwell. He turned his gaze to the person calling his name. A girl with long, flowing, brown hair and tan skin walked over to him. She had helped him in the battle. She was one of the few people who saw behind his public image. She was his best friend.

"What are you doing up this late? You need to get some sleep. I know this has been rough on you, but you need to sleep."

He stared at her with a blank expression on his face, not listening to what she was saying. He didn't really listen to anything anymore. Nothing was important now that his sole purpose was fulfilled.

"Why did you come?" he suddenly asked. He was curious as to why anyone would risk their life to help his when he could die anyways. It didn't matter who came with him. He would either live or die and that's that, it was already foretold. No one could change what the outcome was meant to be, but she came anyways. She knew but she still came.

"What?" she asked.

"Why did you come with me when it wouldn't change a thing?"

She walked over to the sofa, slowly sitting down, and stared into the fireplace pondering her answer.

"I came because I needed to be there for you. I needed to be your silent support whether you needed it or not. I really care about you Harry. I think I would've died if you went off to fight Voldemort without me and didn't survive. You mean so much to me. I needed to be there if you fell so I could reach you first. I wanted to be able to hold you one last time before you were taken from me forever. Does that make sense?" she looked over at Harry and sighed. She didn't exactly know how to word how she felt, but tried anyways. Her feelings were too complicated to explain with mere words.

"I guess." Harry said.

"Harry, you're my best friend. We've been through so much together. No matter how dangerous or ridiculous your exploits were I vowed to always be there by your side to help no matter what. Do you know why?" she cupped his cheek and turned his head to face her properly, "because you're special to me Harry. You're my everything. Only you know how to cheer me up when I'm at my lowest. You make me laugh like no one else can, you defend my honor constantly and you never put me down. You've always been there for me when I needed you and even when I didn't. I…I love you Harry." she sighed heavily after confessing what she had kept bottled up inside for as long as she could remember. Not being able to bring herself to meet his eyes, Hermione's gaze settled on the floor.

Was it true? Did she really love him? Harry gaped at his best friend while slowly processing what she had said. Maybe his mind was playing games in him, desperately trying to create for him a reason to live. He closed his eyes willing himself to wake from this sick dream. When he opened them again the fireplace was still roaring silently, the red couch was still underneath him and Hermione was still sitting next to him, staring at the floor.

"Mione?" he whispered. She turned her head away slightly and for a split second he could see the tears sliding down her face. They glistened in the firelight as they slowly worked their way across her cheeks.

"Mione." he spoke again. She reluctantly turned to look at him closing her eyes. Harry gently placed his hand on her cheek to wipe away the tears. Hermione leaned into the touch savoring every moment.

"I need you." Her eyes flew open at the words only the Harry in her dreams ever said.

"You're the reason I can go to sleep at night. You're the reason I get up in the morning. You're the reason I make it through each day. I killed Voldemort for you, to save you, to keep you safe…to see you smile again. Everything I ever did was for you even though half the time I messed up. You make me complete 'Mione. **You** fill the hole in my heart I've had since my parents died, only you. I could never go on if you weren't in my life. I love you."

They sat still, sharing a comfortable silence. After a few moments of staring into each other's eyes they both leaned forward simultaneously and made evidence of their words with a slow, tender kiss. Though it was light and soft, it bore all the emotions each were feeling that could not be expressed in mere words.

The world around the pair faded away as their kiss intensified to something more passionate and desperate from the many years of longing and hidden desires. As they both drew dangerously close to letting go of all their inhibitions, Harry gathered every piece of control within himself and pulled away leaving Hermione flushed and breathless.

"We shouldn't…I mean…we just…and you-" he managed to ramble out before Hermione interrupted him with a finger placed to his mouth.

"Harry. Do you want to?" she asked looking only for an honest answer.

"Yes." he replied sheepishly, blushing out of embarrassment.

"Then I want to too. I've waited so long to be able to hold you and kiss you. I don't think I could stand to wait any longer."

To prove her point, Hermione recaptured Harry's lips in a fiery embrace assuring him there was not a single part of her that doubted this fact. Fully confident she knew exactly what would happen if she continued, Harry gave in to their tempting kiss. The heat of their caress soon began to take its toll leaving the two flushed and dazed. Pulling away to try and clear her head, Hermione took note of where they were and hesitantly suggested they find somewhere less public to continue.

"Right!" Harry agreed and quickly led them to the Room of Requirement. After telling the room his needs he grabbed the handle and gallantly held it open for Hermione while bowing courteously.

"Ladies first." He commented.

"Apparently, chivalry isn't dead." Hermione quipped before stepping past him only to stop dead in her tracks to marvel at the romantic setting around her.

"Oh Harry!" she breathed. The room had deep red walls and a plush carpet to match. A dark rosewood canopy bed lay against the side wall covered in black silk sheets with a red silk, down-filled comforter lying folded on top. Vanilla candles glittered all around the room sending a soft flickering glow across the walls and furniture while red and white rose petals littered the floor and bed. White moonlight danced through the balcony entrance that exhibited a stunning view of the lake.

"Do you like it?" Harry questioned nervously wringing his hands while waiting for her answer. Hermione turned around slowly taking in as much of the room as possible.

"It's so beautiful Harry."

"I know," he whispered not moving his eyes from her face. She blushed under his scrutiny sending a pink flush across her face and neck that continued down into her shirt. Harry stalked forward seeking the rest of her blush.

"Exquisite," he breathed, gently gliding his fingers over Hermione's neck and collarbone. Her breath hitched in her throat coaxing a smile to cross Harry's face. He slowly walked forward forcing her to step back until the back of her knees hit the bed. Pushing slightly, they both fell back onto the comforter.

"Hermione," Harry sighed almost involuntarily, lips tracing her ear. He pulled back to stare into her eyes.

"Hermione," he repeated.

"Harry." She said back leaning upwards toward him. He let his head relax down to brush his lips with hers. The gentle kiss quickly turned desperate and needy prompting him to release her to catch his breath. He began trailing open-mouthed kisses down her neck, stopping briefly to tongue in between her collar bone. Hermione moaned stroking her hand through Harry's ebony locks. He steadily made his way down to the first button of her blouse, kissing any exposed area he could reach while dragging his hand up her left side to undo the clothing limiting his touch. His fingers worked nimbly on the tiny buttons leaving Hermione's almost bar torso and chest exposed to his sight. He drank it in greedily letting his eyes roam lazily over the smooth, golden planes of her stomach and the gentle curves of her hips and breasts. He slipped her school shirt down her arms and casually through it beside the bed and began gliding his hand to the clasp of her bra, eyes never leaving her body.

"Mr. Potter!" Hermione called sternly after her bra had been effectively removed. Harry looked up startled at her commanding tone and afraid he had done something wrong only to have her smirk devilishly at him.

"I believe," she tugged on his tie harshly forcing his face up close with hers, "that you are _severely_ overdressed." Always the quick learner, except when it came to potions, he disentangled himself from her body and stripped himself naked at an alarming speed. He focused his gaze from his close back to the bed and nearly fell over when he realized that Hermione had stripped herself down to nothing but her knickers while he was busy. A strangled groan wrenched itself from his lips as he grew impossibly harder.

"Is there a problem Potter?" Hermione asked with a seductive gaze.

Harry reached to her, looking into her eyes and again saying the words, "I love you," before gently sliding to the comforts of the bed. He settled himself down next to Hermione and began running his hands over her body, exploring every dip and bend of her legs, torso, and arms. His fingers danced over her stomach eliciting deep moans. Turning so he was leaning over her, Harry brought his mouth down to her skin, skimming the surface lightly as he etched her form in his mind. Moving upwards he ran his tongue enticingly under her breast teasing the needy witch beneath him.

"Harry…please," Hermione groaned trying to urge him onward. He hummed pleased with her reaction and gave in to her demand, gently taking one breast in his mouth while cupping the other with his hand. After thoroughly exploring the one, Harry replaced his hand with his mouth on the other paying it the same amount of attention. Having his curiosity of this area sated he moved downward to mouth her legs, but not before kissing her senseless on the lips.

Moans echoed throughout the room assuring Hermione's pleasure in his hands. Harry chuckled at her sudden reaction and looked up at her facial expression. She opened her eyes to find a curious yet warm gaze, and then with a smile closed them once again. Harry continued his journey caressing what was now wet and welcoming. He teased and tasted leisurely though Hermione kept urging him faster.

"Please Harry," she begged, clutching at the now wrinkled silk sheets for purchase, "please!"

"Please what Hermione? Please faster? Please slower? Please…more?" he asked sliding up her body. Beads of sweat decorated her skin and sparkled in the moonlight.

"Tell me what you want." Harry whispered tonguing her neck.

"You," Hermione whispered back, "all of you."

"Are you sure?" he questioned locking his gaze with hers.

"Yes, completely. Please Harry, I need you…I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed then, filling their mouths with the taste of each other. Harry finally lifted his body up with his hands in a push up stance, looking at Hermione to await her signal. She gave it, sliding her legs to the side, opening them, and closing her eyes.

"I-I'm going in now," Harry said nervously as he slowly descended.

"Mmm…uh…ah!" complained Hermione as the pain started to surge. Alarmed of her pain Harry stopped to ask her if she was alright.

"Mmm…I'm fine, its just the first time so be gentle." She assured him. He nodded and continued slowly, but soon trying to control himself while being surrounded by her tight heat became difficult so he halted all movement to gain time to compose himself lest he hurt Hermione. Impatient and annoyed at having to wait for Harry to move, Hermione wriggled her hips. When nothing happened she repeated the action trying to encourage him to do something. Anything!

"Hermione!" Harry groaned when she continued moving creating a delicious friction between them, "if you keep…just stop…don't move…please Her-"

The last few syllables died in his mouth as she lifted her hip experimentally causing him to sink deeper inside her.

"Fine!" he growled and started to thrust.

"Ahh!" gasped Hermione as he plunged into her. A ripple of pleasure coursed up her spine making her arch her back involuntarily. This was much more then she expected, but definitely much better as well. Even when touching herself she had never felt such a thing as what Harry was making her feel right now. Animalistic need washed over her mind motivating her to urge Harry faster, harder.

"Please…more!" she called. Harry responded by thrusting harder and faster into her willing body. Groans echoed through the room and her body shuddered.

"Harry…please…I'm co close!" Hermione panted as she helped him push deeper.

"Me too!" Harry panted louder.

"H…arry...I…want us…to…together…to," Hermione stammered out. Harry knew immediately that she couldn't hold on mush longer, but neither could he. 'What should he do to make it most memorable?' was his thought at the time. 'What position to make it better for her?' Looking at Hermione's facial expression made him slow down to calm the senses that were urging them to both finally release. He had to make it the best, but how?

Going be instinct, Harry rolled them over pulling Hermione down on top of him. She continued rocking her hips making it extremely difficult to think at all. Letting go of her body he pushed himself up to a sitting position as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I love you!" Harry's words ghosted quietly past her ear, barely masking into her muddled brain, "you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Please…please say you'll spend the rest of your life with me!"

"Yes!" she whispered discreetly hiding her tears in the nape of his neck, "Yessssss!" The drawn out syllables mimicking Parseltongue as pleasure wracked her body. She rocked against Harry's moving form desperately seeking more.

"H-Harry…oh god!" hand encircled her waist gripping her hips tightly. She tore her nails down Harry's back causing him to hiss in approval.

"Hermione…ugh…so close!"

"Yes…yes!"

"I-I have…I'm…gonna-"

"Please…Merlin…more!" their movements became jerky and uncoordinated as they neared the brink of completion. Hermione tipped her head back, mouth open and panting. Harry reached forward and latched into her neck. Screaming his name she shuddered as her climax flowed over her. Unable to restrain himself any longer as Hermione clenched around his manhood, Harry growled out his release. Coming down from her high, Hermione felt hot fluid coat her inner walls, subconsciously casting an anti conception charm. Tired and spent they booth lay back on the bed and wrapped themselves around each other before drifting off.

"Harry," Hermione mumbled on the brink of unconsciousness.

"Yes?"

"You're the most wonderful man I've ever met. Stay with me?"

"Always and forever." She smiled slightly and let herself get pulled into the darkness of sleep. Absently Harry mused that he had finally found a life purpose. Hermione.


End file.
